The 99th Hunger games
by Jurandor
Summary: 24 Tributes will enter and Only one will survive. There is Ash from District 7 A bold and courageous boy or Maybe Aaron a fiesty and confident lad from the career district 4 and His ally Katie but many more people lurk within the games.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark shadow floated over the sparse arctic landscape, The snow on the hard ground reflected the suns rays into The tributes faces as They prepared to face what could be seen as a certain death. Twenty Four tributes stood nervously on thier podiums waiting to begin the 99th Hunger games.A swirl of wind ran across The snow sending chills up the tributes spines and then time began to slow...until the Horn hit them.

Ash was A tall muscular boy from the seventh district, He ran to grab what he say as a hatchet directly infront of him. The hatchet glinted in the bright sunlight.A smaller faster girl, with blonde hair had also ran for the same hatchet. She got to the hatchet first, grabbing it with her hand but Ash wasn't far behind He dived at her tackling her into the hard ground and a Loud thud could be heard as She hit the ground perhaps breaking her hip. Ash swiftly picked himself up Grabbing the hatchet. Ash swung the axe down at her face but the girl rolled out the way and kicked him in the knee "Gotta be faster than that" She snarled Ash didn't reply for he knew better than to make chit-chat with the opposition and Swung for her again with the hatchet this time cutting her across the lower chest. Crimson blood flooded the crisp white snow beneath their feet and Ash could sense his first kill as he moved in to cut her throat, This was done to save The other tributes were still fighting behind him and one boy from District 4 was beginning to become a dominate competitior in a three way struggle at the entrance. Ash didn't want to stick around for the fight and Ash knew that he was strong and could possibly use this to his advantage to climb the mountains. Only one person followed him as he ran off towards the dark and rugged terrain of the mountains. The boy in the thick of the fight for Dominance of the Cornucopia was Aaron Cesta the nephew of former victor Annie cesta and It showed for Aaron was around 5'11 with long raven hair and muscles which showed he did more than just fish. He swung a scimitar viciously towards a boy who was fairly small and had a thin stomach with most of his ribs showing, a sign he was from a very poor district.

"You know you can't best me"Aaron mocked as He swung at the small boy again

"I'm Christopher Tyler and I won't go down without a fight!" Chris shouted as He ducked the swing

Aaron began to use more energy trying to finish off this boy but Chris was right, He was fighting Aaron and perhaps holding his own, That was before the two Carefully placed arrows smashed into the back of Chris's head. Aaron looked around for people and he saw a girl who was quite tall around 5'9 with long blonde hair and a well defined body.

;; Must be from a career district ;; Thought Aaron.

"You're from district 4 aren't you?" The girl asked.

"I am, and what's it to you?"Aaron grunted hostily in reply

"No need to be so rude is there I mean, I did save you"replied the girl as she smirked at Aaron.

"I didn't ask for saviour and Nor shall I be createful for it"Aaron retorted sharply.

"Well, I thought us careers should stick together you know what I mean oh and my name's Katie" The girl smiled

"Fine, but no funny business" Aaron replied after thinking out a cunning plan of action.

Suddenly to interupt the conversation two more Tributes had decided it was worth fighting over the Cornucopia not even know what supplies were in it for a dark black sheet of metal had covered the entrance, Even if you survived the bloodbath of a fight over the Cornucopia you'd need some inteligence to open it. The two tributes had entered from a clearing of frozen bushes. They both had a weapon in thier hand, A boy with a spear and a girl with a words were exchanged for they didn't need to be, It was obvious what the tributes wanted...The Cornucopia and they were ready to fight for it. The boy charged at Aaron with his spear poised to lunge into Aaron's chest but Aaron knew how to dodge spear attacks and Side stepped him at the last moment and In the process Sliced a cut in the Boy's back. The cut wasn't fatal but it hurt and The boy who held the spear Knelt on the floor and before he could get up again He was struck In the jaw by Aaron's boot which knocked him out cold. The girl wasn't fairing much better against Katie who was an expert with a bow and Had pierced the girls Lower arm and Chest. The girl also slumped onto the ground and plucked the arrow softly from her chest, The blood stained her once brown tunic into a deep scarlett but The girls eyes remained wide open and weary of the finishing blow as if a finishing blow was required.


	2. Chapter 1  The Hunting Begins

**Chapter One - The Hunt Begins**

Katie and Aaron looked down on the helpless dying girl and boy, They smiled as the girls chest stopped moving in rhythm and slowed to a complete stop. The Cannon then shot out twice in quick succession to announce a double kill. Aaron smiled to Katie and gesture off to the woods and Katie replied with a quick nod, They ran together with Katie's blonde hair bounced behind her head and down her slender body.

Back at the cornucopia three girls remained together, They stared each other down slowly. A girl with flowing brown hair stood and faced two other girls and both of them were substantially taller than her. Two boys who were career tributes also remained at the cornucopia they nodded to each other and charged in to assualt the three girl with brown hair known as Keylur stood nervously as the two boys began fighting with two of the other girls.  
>They exchanged blows but the two Career's were must faster and Disarmed the two girls easily. One of the boys with dirty blonde hair pinned a girl to the floor and was about to finish her off until, He felt a warm pair of lips on his face and relaxed for a second. In this moment of the weakness he was kicked straight in the balls by the girl on the floor.<p>

"N'aww are you hurt?" A girl with dark ginger hair giggled as the boy winced in pain.  
>The ginger haired girl quickly picked up the boy's sword which he had dropped and stabbed it into his back, Leaving him no chance of survival and for a moment she felt sorry for him until she remembered it was Her, or Him and right now she's very grateful it was Him. The other girl who was fighting with another boy glanced quickly to the death of one of the boys. The girl had Medium length, Slightly knotted brown hair and was scrapping with one of the boys until She managed to out strength him and She had his arm behind his back with her weight on his back also pinning him down, With her free-arm she Attempted to cut his throat but The boy somehow escaped the grip and Kicked her off. The boy had a small knife in his side belt which he flicked out and waved at her, slashing viciously in an attempt to cut her. The girl ducked off it and Punched him in the gut winding him before he knelt infront of her.<p>

"Finish me..." The boy mutters before the girl attempts to cut his throat until she is grabbed from behind.  
>The ginger girl sensed this as an opportunity to kill the brown haired girl for she knew the other girl was far stronger, but the ginger girl was very fast.<br>She dived onto the other girl and begin to slice into her face before the brown haired girl could even reply. The knife cuts vast crevises into the girls face but it didn't Kill her, The muscular girl got up and grabbed the arms of the Ginger girl gripping it incredibly tight and the ginger girl panicked,  
>Kicking the other girl in the Knee.<p>

The boy took this as a chance to sprint off to the woods hoping that he'd survive. He was gone in a flash leaving the girl with flowing brown hair, who looked very fragile and the two girls who were fighting. The girl with flowing brown hair was called Keyler, She was a girl from District 10 and wished she wasn't part of the Hunger games at all. The other contestents atleast made an effort to fight but not Keyler she didn't want to harm anyone unless she had to. The Ginger girl had managed to get free from the grip but clutched her wrist in agony. The other girl stared the ginger girl down again, In an attempt to worry her but The ginger girl charged at her with knife drawn, yet she held a pretty expression on her soft cheekboned face. The ginger girl only scored a glancing blow on The more muscular girl but It was enough to cut open The kidney, an important blood cleaning organ...An injury the girl would surely die from.

Keyler looked at the Ginger girl worriedly

"Please..don't kill me..yet"Keyler said nervously

"Give me one good reason why I shouldnt?" The ginger girl said mockingly

"I'm not much of a threat am I?"Keyler said attempting to smile

"Aha, alright just run along now"The ginger girl said plotting

"Thank you..whatever your name is"Keyler said as she hurried into the cold and sparse wooded environment. The snow glittered at her feet as she sprinted faster than her legs can take her.

"The name's Frankie by the way" Frankie said throwing her knife towards Keyler. The knife would spin towards Keyler at an alarming rate but It didn't have the distance, Frankie had miscalculated how faster Keyler was and even If Frankie could catch Keyler it wasn't worth it. Frankie realised energy would be at a premium and she wouldn't need to waste it hunting dead meat. Frankie smiled at her days work, Two down and only 18 more to go on her mission to win The hunger games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Please feel free to drop a review on my first fic..**

**Aaron: When can I kill someone again?**

**Me: When you stop checking out Katie?**

**Aaron: I do not spend my time checking out Katie I am a warrior!**

**Me: Oh, I know you are..-I sigh to myself deeply-**

**A/N: I should post chapter two soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 Same Shit Different Day

**Chapter 2 - Same Shit Different Day**

An orange and yellow bright sunset had appeared behind Frankie as She darted off into the woods to make a den for the night. Her legs had a few scars but She didn't look war torn or beaten but rather, Experienced. Frankie's legs were fairly powerful and with that She quickly made a mile or so from the Cornucopia.  
>A mile wasn't much but it was enough for one night, It'd have to be. Frankie scrounged for useful arctic pineleaves amongst the brush but most of them were covered in frost, The larger ones would be used as a roof in her small tent of sticks, She used some bronze wire to create a mesh around the sides of her 7ftBy8ft temporary tent. Frankie brushed her hands through her Ginger hair softly, Smiling to herself. Frankie didn't want to build a fire for it would attract unwanted attention and She got enough of that back home from the boys about her fiery good looks.<p>

Aaron and Katie spent a good hour, hollowing out a tree for the night. The tree had a fairly wide base around 4ft wide but Aaron and Katie still had to cuddle up and lean back against the tree, They couldn't lie down. Aaron and Katie embraced each other softly cuddling each other for warmth. Katie's hand brushed through her soft blonde hair and down her slender felt a bit bad for befriending Aaron due to her boyfriend but She knew that, it'd be best for her if she had a strong and willing ally.

"How can I know to trust you?" Katie asks while cutely biting her lip

"I don't know, you'll just have to" Aaron said trying to be as happy as possible but one or two creases in his face remain

"I think I can, You don't seem so bad" Katie said as She then leans on his shoulder

"Good night" Aaron says softly, Katie just responds by kissing his Cheek

Ash had found a cave up in the mountains during the fighting, The bloodbath had given Ash time to prepare a hideout in the mountains which allowed him to make it very homely, He had a small fire going in a corner which was concealed by a dark sheet which was actually a blanket. Ash had a knife and an Axe. The only two weapons which he could scavenge during the entire brawl. He had the dark knife in his hand and was using it to softly carve at a branch from a willow tree. He had plans to spend the next hour or so of the night to curve it into a bow, and using a suitable string from his bag or maybe even some Sinew. Ash sat on a rock in the cave, carving the wood into a bow for several hours. He had some arrows made...well He'd call them arrows but in reality they're incredibly pointy sticks which would pierce the skin and injure animals and humans but maybe not kill humans.

Keylur had scurried off nervously into the woods, She used her climbing ability to get into a tall tree which most of the competitors wouldn't be able to climb into. Keylur used her belt to secure herself up in the tall tree so she wouldn't just fall onto the floor during the night. Keylur wished she was home in the fields with the animals and she dreamt of this as she drifted off to sleep.

Morning arrived with a bang of the cannon which signalled the death of a competitor. Ash woke up feeling prepared for the next day and was going to make himself a soupy mixture of his rations and some herbs but realised his waterskins were incredibly low. He had to set off for the lake if he wanted to make survive the day, Ash's logic was sound in theory. Ash thought that if he was to leave his hideout just as the sunrise he wouldn't meet anyone at the lake area. Ash spent around an hour and a half hiking through various rough terrains to get down to the lake. He'd arrived before any other competitor which he knew was good luck. He slowly filled his first waterskin till it was almost full and then he felt a cold steel blade on his throat.

"Up" Frankie's voice said commandingly Ash began to rise up slowly as The girl had said knowing any sudden movements would kill him. He was around half way up from his knees when He grabbed the girls arm and pulled her over him like a judo toss into the water. Frankie hit the bottom of the shallow lake incredibly hard and it sent pain sensations up her back.  
>She smirked at Ash quickly before clutching her knife again.<p>

;; If hes dumb enough to face away from the Arena, I can take him ;;Frankie thought as She clutched the dagger Frankie ran at Ash using her incredible speed and caused a deep gash on the side of his leg, Blood spewed out from the cut in his cloth trousers. Frankie quickly turned on her heels and went for that Attack again on the opposite side but Ash grabbed her and swept her to the floor with his foot. Ash wielded his axe looking down to Frankie then violently swung it at her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** Thanks for reading, Please drop a review.**

**Aaron: I wish me and Katie could do more..**

**Me: Aaron, This story is only a T**

**Aaron: But...**

**Me: No buts and anyway Katie wanted no funny business!**


	4. Chapter 3  The effect of water

**Chapter 3 - The effect of a little water**

Frankie stared at the Axe as it came down, She looked to be frozen until she dodged out the way at the last second. The axe smashed into the icy ground becoming lodged into but it took around an inch or two of Frankie's ginger hair with it. Ash smirked as he glanced to see Frankie standing opposite him, around 5 metres away. Ash's eyes slowly wandered over her body, She was fairly good looking even though she was slightly beaten up.

;; I'd feel bad if I killed her but it must be done ;; Ash thought as Frankie charged at him using her legs to build up alot of speed. The speed in which she charged into Ash was huge but He engulfed her in his large arms and pulled her to the ground. Ash's arms began to choke Frankie's slender neck in their vice like grip, Frankie began to coff and splutter and could barely breath and caused her to drop the Knife. Frankie's face was a deep purple when a rock smacked Ash on the back of the head. Ash instantly released the grip in sudden pain, Leaving Frankie on the floor barely breathing and spluttering.

"Pick on someone your own size" A girl with deep auburn hair shouted as she stood across the lake from Ash.

Ash rubbed his head a bit as He saw her running to his side of the lake. The girl proceeded to attempt to help Frankie up and said

"I'm Meghane, nice to meet you"The girl said attempting a smile

"I'm frankie, and I don't need any friends" Frankie replied vicously

"It looked like you needed my help there.." Meghane said sharply responding

Ash took this as an opportunity to retreat into the wooded area like a wounded bear. He still had the strength in his arms but the gash in his side had taken it's toll on his left leg, the adrenaline of the fight had masked the pain but it could not shield him no longer. The deep gash was oozing blood onto his cloth shorts which offered little battle protection.

Frankie stared back at Meghane " Listen alright..I m not going to trust anyone. I mean, why should I? It s either live or die as far as I m concerned now."

Meghane looked at her fairly shocked that Frankie has such a down outlook on life but, Meghane also realised she's kinda right it's each to their own in this evil, dark and empty abyss. Frankie looked Meghane over once or twice and realised that although she wasn't much of a fighter, she might be a nice person.

;; No frankie, they're not here to help you or anything like that they're all just gonna be backstabbers ;; Frankie was having a mental war with herself and somehow she was losing.

Meghane noticed Frankie's indecision and looked at Her and said slowly "If you don't want to be friends, just let me leave for now...I did save you after all"  
>Frankie glanced up, Brushing some of her ginger hair from her face and said quickly "Fine, run"<p>

Meghane didn't need a second invitation and decieded to leave back to wherever she had came from as quickly as possible darting into the wind.

Aaron was in the forest looking for suitable logs to create a shelter from, they've got a hollowed tree which they can barely both fit into anyway. Aaron trudged heavily back to the clearing where they had made shelter to find Katie had a soup on the boil over a fire which was almost ready.

Katie smiled at Aaron and gestured for him to sit next to her by softly patting the took this as an Invitation to sit and wrapped his arms around Katie,  
>He softly kissed her neck.<p>

"Stop it, I'm cooking" Katie said trying to hide a giggle before Aaron kissed her neck again.  
>Katie broke his embrace and stirred the soup slowly checking all the ingredients are ready, Luckily for Aaron who was nigh on exhausted from hunting for suitable tent logs it was. Katie put a wooden spoon into the soup and used it to collect some soup.<p>

"Open wide" She said playfully as She shoved the spoon of Warm soup into Aaron's mouth.

"Mmm"Aaron said muffling as Katie gave him a soft Kiss. Katie poured the rest of the soup into two bowls and handed Aaron the larger wooden spoon while using a smaller spoon for herself

"For your large mouth" Katie said smirking to Aaron as She ate some of her soup. Aaron attempted to drink the soup so he could get it into himself as fast as he could but, because it was more watery than he realised as it spilt down his shirt. Katie smiled to Aaron and then laughed as His shirt got a large wet patch on it.  
>Katie placed her soup down next to her and moved closer to Aaron. She then smirked and said<p>

"What are we going to have to do with you then?"before removing his shirt and kissing him on the lip.

"Hang on..this isn't fair for me to have my top off and you not" Aaron said suggestively to Katie, Katie realising what he meant tucked her fingers under her top and pulled it up slowly, stopping when she felt her Bra.

"More?" Katie said smirking down to Aaron's underwear noticing the effect it had on him. She then proceeded to remove the whole top and placed her hands around Aaron's neck leaning into him and began to Kiss him deeply. Katie laid her and Aaron down so that she was on top off him. Aaron attempted to move his hands up and touch her but She smiled at him and said "No, bad boy no touchy" Smirking at his disappointed face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it gets a bit steamy, I think it doesn't cross the boundary but if it does I'm sorry.**


End file.
